Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie)
This page is about the incarnation of Baroness from the 2009 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Baroness. Ana Lewis, ''also known as '''The Baroness', was one of the main characters in the film Gi Joe Rise of Cobra who is sister of Rex Lewis and fomrer fiancee to Duke Throughout most of the film she was one of the main villains but later became one of its heroines. She is portrayed by Sienna Miller. Rise of the Cobra (2009 Movie) Ana DeCobray (nee Lewis), a.k.a, Baroness was a member of Cobra. Baroness was extremely intelligent and skilled in hand to hand combat, melee weapons as well as all ranged fire arms. In addition to her tight leather suit, her equipment includes high-tech glasses and carrying pulse weapons. She was once the blond haired fiancée of Duke four years prior to the events of the film. Her one condition of the engagement was that Duke watch over her brother Rex and promise nothing bad will happen to him during their upcoming tour of duty. However, Rex was presumably killed in battle after Duke sends him into a building to and an air strike he ordered bombs the building too early. Duke, feeling too much guilt, could not face Ana and left her. she was kidnapped by her brother by injected her into Baroness Four years later she was married to The Baron Daniel DeCobray, a scientist with a lab that Cobra wishes to use. She was secretly working with Storm Shadow to steal a new piece of M.A.R.S. designed weaponry from the U.S. Army and later the Joes. It was later revealed that the scientist referred to only as The Doctor used her grief and a nanotechnology form of mind control he had been developing to turn Ana into the Baroness. It was never revealed whether Ana's fighting prowess and high skill with many weapons was something she already had to any extent before the transformation, although it was revealed that she was tutored in ninjutsu and other martial arts by Storm Shadow, who considered her his best student. If Ana Lewis had any athletic abilities at the time she was engaged to Duke, it was not shown. When Duke was threatened with mind control and beaten, Ana managed to fight off the control and begins having memory flashes of the love she shared with Duke. She managed to save Duke from the Doctor's experimentation and he in turn manages to save her after the Doctor threatened to kill her via her implants if he tried to kill either him or Destro. Together Ana and Duke manages to capture both the criminals. Ana is then seen being examined by a doctor who says it will take time but he will be able to remove the nanomites. Duke informs her that until then, she will be in the Joe Carrier Brig and that they will see each other often until Duke's death in th G.I. Joe: Retaliation and Storm Shadow who was her teacher is decfectd to Joes Personality and abilities Ana Lewis was originally the fiance of Duke and was on the verge of becoming his wife before her brothers presumed death. She was originally very friendly and happy, making light of the fact that Duke was leaving on a mission which could result in his death by saying "have to kill me if you told me". However after the presumed death of her brother, Rex, and being abandoned by Duke, Ana became miserable and depressed. The Doctor, who was in fact her brother, claimed that he had taken pity on her and injected her with nanotechnology claiming that it gave her a way to deal with the pain and gave her purpose. As The Baroness, Ana was cold, merciless and had no qualms about killing. However this was only because she was being held hostage by her brother's mind control and Duke claimed that it wasn't actually the real Ana that had done all those unspeakable acts. She seemed indifferent to the death of her husband, and sarcastically congratulated Duke on saving Paris, seeming indifferent to the fact that the whole city would have been destroyed if Duke hadn't deactivated the nanomites. Despite all this, Ana possessed incredible willpower and strength of character as she was the only person who had ever managed to fight off the nanotechnology she'd been injected with. Her love for Duke eventually overcame all her darker traits and she turned against her brother and James McCullen. Throughout the movie, Ana proved to be an exceptional fighter with considerable skill both in weapons combat and hand to hand combat. It was revealed that she was taught martial arts by Storm Shadow and her teacher considered her to be his best student. Gallery Baroness.jpg 17744451.jpg Gijoeriseofthecobra2009z.jpg Analewissad.png Gijobr300mbfilmscom1022.jpg Img265552539.jpg Img265552541.jpg Img265552542.jpg Img265552543.jpg Img265552544.jpg Img265552545.jpg Gijoeriseofthecobra720p.jpg 2fdffc3907dbaf3e4a1985596211ad03.jpg 1-13021G91253E7.jpg Vlcsnap_2012_05_24_00h10m55s189_med.png GlOedcu1.jpg Scadelbaroness.jpg A0102930_4b02fd6bc47b7.jpg Picxfgen4104617317.jpg 200910070953372041.jpg Stormbaronnespg.jpg Untitled_243_kynnus.jpg Gi2.jpg Snapshot20070629231133.jpg 1110_4_screenshot.png Hr_GI_Joe_Baroness.jpg PK09DSSG37.jpg GIJoeTheRiseOfCobra9.jpg Vlcsnap2010101922h38m27.png Anastorm.jpg Tumblr_manrandaEW1rw2mv9o2_500.png Tumblr_m4j6ibVs0x1rw2mv9o1_1280.png G.I. Joe The Rise of Cobra new movie image.jpg|link=Baroness (G.I. Joe Movie) Gi_joe54.jpg 173223716201302180919506481747444445_001.jpg 154a915808fe4ece9a00f093befb106f.jpg E1591c30bf36720713b21c644d3cd5f2.jpg 009ROC_Sienna_Miller_002.jpg 009ROC_Sienna_Miller_017.jpg 8xkaipkb4nr3g5wonrwx.png 52102771.jpg Gijoe-baroness-2.jpg 134Eb93c40-24045.jpg B0007378_4ac64c953e341.jpg 4d04931b-35a0-4233-bf91-91c79b74a9ca.jpg 1020_68813849_movieplots.jpeg Untitled_294_kynnus.jpg G.I. Joe The Rise of Cobra Baroness character banner movie poster.jpg|link=Baroness (Rise of Cobra) Trivia *despite version of Baroness who didn't romantic involved with Duke or sister of Cobra Commander *In Animated Series she and Desrto had romantic relationship but in the movie Ana loves Duke. *She is frist character defected from Cobra to work Joes before Storm Shadow. *Sienna Miller who played her got injured on her wrist on set of the movie Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Succubus Category:Redeemed Villains Category:In love villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Married Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Mass Murderer Category:Double Agent Category:Living Villains Category:Anti-Villain